Cargo Pilot
Cargo pilot is one of the jobs (and skills) available in Transport Tycoon. As a cargo pilot, you will transport goods to and from various airports. You will have to start off with a small plane and gradually work your way up to take control of huge cargo planes. Like any tiered job, your pay will depend heavily on your progress within the skill. Getting Started ATC is mandatory, make sure to fully read this guide before flying. Failure to follow ATC can result in punishment leading up to bans. # Check your Strength Level, it has to be 9 or more because the lightest cargo weighs 90kg, so you need at least 90kg of inventory space. Having more strength is recommended. # Visit a Job Center or have the appropriate job card and change your job to Cargo Pilot. # To buy your 1st plane, you will need to visit the LSIA Aircraft shop , located on the north-western side of the airport behind the Los Santos Customs (You MUST use a cargo-specific aircraft for this job, no exceptions). # Once you have bought your plane you will need to taxi to a yellow crate , a menu on the right side of the screen should pop up, if not, try to position yourself differently, so that the plane icon overlaps the crate icon on your minimap. # Purchase some cargo of your choice, It will display two airports it can be taken to, these airports will give you the same reward, it’s up to you to choose one. # Unlike Airline piloting, your destination is not shown on your minimap, so if you don't know where the airport you're flying to is located, be sure to open your map before takeoff and mark it by double-clicking on the yellow crate at the destination airport. A map of all airports can be seen below. # Once you have delivered the Cargo, you will be rewarded with money and cargo vouchers. Vouchers can be redeemed at the Grand Exchange for XP or sold through Marketplace for more money but no XP. Note: If you are not Strength level 16 or more then you can only pick up cargo from LSIA, SSIA, and PIA. Some cargo does require a minimum cargo piloting level of 5. Cargo Planes Below are the requirements and costs of all available Cargo Aircraft. The PostOP planes are for the Postop air job. ATC (Air Traffic Control) ATC takeoff ATC is a big part of both Airline and Cargo piloting. Here we will discuss what ATC is, why it is important and how to operate. ATC, like used in the real world, is used in TT to alert other pilots of everyone else's surroundings. Our ATC system is primarily used for landing and taking off on runways. The reason this is so important is to avoid air traffic collisions. THIS IS A MANDATORY RULE TO FOLLOW. To use the ATC system in-game, you will need to be in a plane. Press the TAB key to open up the ATC menu, you will see a list of airports, select the one you are at. The closest airport will be marked with a green ribbon. Check if the runway is clear (yellow colour on map), and then request takeoff before entering the runway. (If you are unsure which runway is which, refer to the airport runway maps below.) Double check if the runway has changed to a green colour. If it has, you will have a few seconds to initiate takeoff. ATC on landing ATC on landing is a very similar concept. When you approach your destination airport, think of which runway best suits you. Consider your current Bearing, Plane and Distance. At airports, there are 3 types of Runway: MAIN, JET and SIDE. Learn to use these appropriately and many players will thank you for it. Firstly the JET runway. As implied by the name, this runway is for small aircraft. Usually, these runways have far less wingspan accommodation and running length. When new to airline piloting, please ensure you use these runways (when available) as to not inconvenience larger aircraft such as an A350. The second runway is MAIN, this is a large runway that can accommodate both Heavy and Light aircraft and is usually the player's first choice. SIDE is the exact same as MAIN despite location and name, used for when airport traffic is heavy and Pilots need an alternate runway to land at. = Airport Runway Maps Overview Airports.png|All Airports LSIA.png|Los Santos International Airport (LSIA) SSIA.png|Alamo Sea International Airport (SSIA) CIA.png|Chumash International Airport (CIA) SCA.png|San Chianski Airport (SCA) ZMA.png|Zancudo Air Force Base (ZMA) POA.png|Pacific Ocean Airport (POA) PIA.png|Procopio International Airport (PIA) PBA.png|Paleto Bay Airport (PBA) FIA.png|Francis International Airport (FIA) SSRA.png|Sandy Shores Regional Airport (SSRA) MKA.png|Mckenzie Airport (MKA) AC.png|Aircraft Carrier (AC) Heavy and Light Aircraft Distinction When you are new to Cargo Piloting, you will start out in a light aircraft. As you fly you will most likely see in the chat that a HEAVY plane has requested takeoff or land. Bigger aircraft's speed, wingspan and stopping distance increase, meaning they are unable to land on JET runways. This is why it's important to land at JET runways if you are able to, meaning that the MAIN/SIDE runways are available for heavier planes to land. Air Cargo (Destination) List Category:Jobs Category:Piloting